


Fuego

by Hagastian



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía sentir al tronar los dedos, la magia comenzar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoana Lawliet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yoana+Lawliet).



> **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, por desgracia :3.

Describir lo que sentía era complicado. Incluso para él, que conocía como funcionaba todo desde hace meses y aún así, no podía dar con exactitud nombres a la multitud de emociones que corrían desde la punta de sus pies y trepaban por su pecho hasta aglomerarse, en conjunto, en algún sitio escondido de su alma. Aún así y aunque no saberse con el conocimiento completo le molestaba, sentía que no estaba mal, porque mientras él se colocara sus adorados guantes blancos y tronara los dedos con energía; la magia comenzaría.  
  
Y nunca se cansaría, realmente, de ver lo que provocaba aquella acción tan sencilla.  
  
Tronó los dedos y el sonido seco que ocasionó aquella fricción se le dividió en un eco magnífico que le hizo temblar internamente. Y el espectáculo que jamás se cansaría de observar comenzó: Las llamas explotaron de sus dedos y se expandieron con energía por sus alrededores, rodeándolo de tonos rojos y hasta morados que danzaban con frenesí, buscando tocar con su quemante ser lo que Roy había apuntado. Era hermoso y él sentía en sus oscuros ojos las llamas reflejarse.  
  
Y su espíritu rebozó de sensaciones.  
  
Roy sonrió antes de suspirar satisfecho, porque no era capaz de entender lo que sentía, si, pero aquella cuota de pequeño misterio quizás hacía todo mucho más fantástico. Más hermoso y perfecto.


End file.
